1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an assembly support system, especially a front-end module, for cooling components, especially for at least one heat exchanger and at least one fan frame, the system comprising an assembly support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front-end module which comprises a closed assembly frame, to which a fan frame can be attached, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,258 B2. The fan frame forms the rear wall of an installation space for cooling components.